Niff Texts, Phone Calls, Dreams etc
by XxPurplePerfectRosexX
Summary: Unrelated Niff Drabbles! Basically a load of Nick and Jeff fluff, maybe some a little more! Some Established relationship. some getting together. If you've already read some of these then you would have noticed that there is quite a bit of Kurtbastian in here. Some Trent/Thad too. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Laying in a Dream

**Laying in a Dream! **

Nick lay, half dressed on the bed in his dorm room. He did this most afternoon. He'd just lay there, thinking. Dreaming. Nick dreamed of many things. Mainly of his beautiful, platinum haired boyfriend. In Nick's eyes, Jeff was the perfect boyfriend. Not only was he drop dead gorgeous, but he could dance and sing like a god!

Nick soon drifted into a light sleep, falling straight into his usual dream.

He and Jeff were on the beach, walking along holding hands. There was no one else to be seen for miles. The two of them were starting to head back towards the spot they had left there blankets and school bags. The tall blonde proceeded to take his, already open shirt off and place it on the blankets, using his bag to keep it down.

Nick's dream was rudely interrupted when the exact he boy had been dreaming so vividly about, burst into Nick's room, realising he was asleep. The bubbly blonde sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. The brunette was still asleep but no longer dreaming. He had realised that Jeff was sitting beside him.

Waking up slightly Nick sat up and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. Smiling eagerly, Nick placed his lips on Jeff's urging him to kiss back! Nick, now fully awake, pulled back grinning like a child in a candy store.

It was clear that he loved Jeff and everyone knew it! Jeff was his and he was never going to let anyone change that!


	2. Early Morning

**A/N Completely un-related to the first chapter. Just a little scenario that I think might happen on one morning.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Nick xx 05:13<span>_

Jeff. Jeff. Jeff. X

_Nick xx 05:20_

Jeff?

_Nick xx 05:35_

Jeffy? Please wake up baby? I wanna talk to you? I'm lonely and I can't sleep! Jeffy please x

_XJeffyX 05:45_

Nick babe. You're 2 dorm rooms down the hall from me. I would of preferred it, if you had come and knocked on the door and woken me up that way! X

_Nick xx 05:47_

Oh sorry baby! Stay awake and I'll be there in 2 secs xx

Jeff had barely finished reading the text when someone knocked on the door. He automatically knew who it was. The sleepy blonde turned over in his bed, pushing his phone off his pillow in the process. 'Come in babe' He called with his face still buried in his pillow. The door opened and he saw his beautiful brunette boyfriend sweetly smiling down at him. "Morning Jeffy. Sorry for waking you up. I couldn't sleep and wanted your company!" The boy explained as he closed the door and sat beside the blonde. Jeff just looked up and gestured towards the other side of the bed. Nick walked round the to the other side and laid down next to his boyfriend.

Jeff's automatic reaction was to turn back over and wrap his arms around Nick's torso. Nick wiggles awkwardly trying to take his jumper off. It wasn't until nick had wrapped his arms around the other and leant on his shoulder, that Jeff realised that neither of them had t-shirts on. He obviously new that he didn't because he had only been bothered to get half dressed for bed the night before. Nick must have done the same. The gorgeous blonde snuggled into Nick's chest and was soon asleep.

A few hours later the alarm on Jeff's phone started beeping and he groaned flinging the top half of his body over the side of the bed to grab his phone. He turned to talk to Nick, his phone still beeping, and noticed he was asleep. He tried to turn the alarm off to stop it waking him up but he didn't hit the button in time. Nick sat up slightly, his eyes filled with sleep and smiled adoringly at the boy beside him.

"Morning baby" he said wiping his eyes with his hands, before noticing his bare chest and pulling the duvet over him. Jeff smiled giving a little giggle, 'Morning babe'


	3. Secret Boyfriend

Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to try and update daily so that you get all the 'Niff' that you need XD Prompts and Idea's welcome!

In this chapter Jeff's parents don't know he's gay and he and Nick have to try and keep their relationship from them.

_**Nick xx 10:31**_

**Hey baby. How are you? Xx**

_**XJeffX 10:33**_

**Hi. I'm okay a little stressed! X**

_**Nick xx 10:35**_

**Awh baby. Want me to come over to yours and keep you company? Xx**

_**XJeffX 10:38**_

**Um, yeah. If you want to. Don't come over for a while though. I'm going to grab a quick shower and then head to the shops first. Come over about 11.30? Xx**

_**XJeffX 10:45**_

**Nicky, is that ok? Xx**

_**Nick xx 10:50**_

**Sorry babe, I was getting dressed. Yeah that's fine. I'll be over soon. Love you xx**

_**XJeffX 11:15**_

**I love you too Nick. You are perfect in everyway! Don't let anyone tell you any different. Oh btw, You can come over now if you want. My parents went out early ****J xxx**

_**Nick xx 11:17**_

**Aw thank you baby. You're perfect too! And I will always Love You J Okai, cool I'm leaving now then. See you in 10 xxx**

Nick grabbed his car keys, phone and wallet and ran out of his dorm room, down the halls of Dalton. He rushed past the Warbler practice room not noticing Blaine and Kurt singing their heads off to some song, that he didn't catch enough lyrics of to recognize. He was just about to head out the back door when Blaine looked out of the practice room and called his name. Nick turned round to see the couple starring at him. He politely walked over to the boys and was soon engaged in a conversation.

"Where are you off to, in such a rush?" Blaine questioned, reaching to his side and wrapping his arm around Kurt's hips. Nick looked down, his face slowly turning red. "I'm going to.. Umm… Jeff's house.." He replied mumbling the last two words. "Woah what! Jeff's house?" Kurt suddenly shot out, "I thought his parent where here this weekend" "They were supposed to be but he said they'd gone away again. He's really stressed about something and I want to make sure he's ok" He explained blushing even harder. The couple let Nick carry on out the door and went back to practicing.

_**Nick xx 11:27 **_

**Sorry I'm running late Jeff. Kurt and Blaine caught me running out and started asking questions. They've only just let me go. B there in 10. N xx**

(At Jeff's)

Jeff's phone buzzed on the desk in his room. He rushed over to it reading the text from his boyfriend. His look of happiness soon faded when he knew he'd have to wait longer before he got to see his boyfriend. He walked slowly over towards his bedroom window and sat on the edge watching down the road to see if Nick was driving down it. Just as he was about to get up and switch on his laptop, he heard a car pull on the drive way. With out thinking he ran out of his room and down the stairs to the front door. He pulled open the door to see Nick getting out of his. Jeff ran towards the shorter boy and flung his arms around him. Nick stumbled back in shock before wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. Both boys pulled back after a minute or so, panting breathless before starting to walk towards the house. Nick turned slightly and pressed the button on his keys to lock the car. He turned back around to face his boyfriend before being pulled into the house by Jeff. Nick had barely managed to take his Blazer off when Jeff through himself at him and sobbing into his shoulder.


	4. Outed

**A/N Links to the chapter Before! 'Secret boyfriend' Hope you enjoy it! Thoughts in Italic. Texts in bold italic.**

* * *

><p>Nick let his Jeff cry into his shoulders for a few minutes before pulling back to see his face. Nick held him out at arms length trying to calm the boy down. "Woah, babe. What's wrong" he asked the blonde. He had seen Jeff cry before but never like this. There was something seriously wrong. When he didn't answer, Nick tried at guessing a few possibilities as to why he could be crying. "Has someone died or something babe? You need to tell me what's going on!" Jeff looked up and saw how concerned Nick was. He caught a breathe between the sobs and started to reply. "I.. It.. It's my parents!" was all he managed to get out before sobbing and looking down again. "What about them? Are they getting divorced?" Nick was rubbing Jeff's arm but still keeping him held away. He needed to see his reaction if he was going to have to guess what was wrong. Jeff shook his head to indicate that Nick was wrong. Suddenly Nick silenced. <em>It can't be. Can it? <em>Still thinking about what was going round in his head, Nick moved both boys towards the stairs and up to Jeff's room. "Baby..? Did they… Did they find out?" He knew he was right by the way Jeff reacted. There was no talking. He just broke down even more. Nick was just as shocked as Jeff had been when they told him they knew. "I.. I.. How?" Nick stuttered trying to find a way to calm both of them down.

Jeff fell back on the bed so he was half laying on it, legs hanging off the side. He steadied up his breathing before explaining how his parents had found out. " I think I left my phone down stairs when I went the bed the other day," He took another breath, "They said they had read my texts and …" Nick suddenly shot a look at the beautiful boy laying beside him. Nick's eyes were starting to resemble Jeff's. He let a few tears stray down his face before leaning down to the blonde and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Jeff smiled slightly at this interaction. He pulled Nick down on to the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Did they say what they were going to do babe?" Nick was scared for the boy. He had never seem him so vulnerable. "They're.. They.. Icantstayhereanymore!" Jeff spat out, almost too fast to hear. Nick had caught the words though. _They're kicking him out! How could they!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry that this is a short chapter guys. I needed to leave more for tomorrow. It WILL be a long one and it will finish off this little story and I shall continue with my drabble :) x**


	5. Solutions

**A/N Carrying on from Secret Boyfriend and Outed. This is the last chapter of this little story. I will soon be back to writing drable XD x**

* * *

><p>"Nick… Where am I going to go?" Jeff managed to get out before crying into his mattress. "Well you can stay in my dorm this weekend" Nick replied trying to keep his breathing steady. "And then I'm sure you'll be able to dorm there perma…" Nick was cut off by his boyfriend snapping at him. "But.. But I… I can't afford it. My parents said they'd carry on paying my tuition but they won't pay for anything else and if I dorm there, the price almost doubles!" Nick rubbed Jeff's arm gently, pulling him to his chest and kissing the top of his head. He suddenly dashed out off Jeff's room without saying a word. The blonde sat up and looked around the room, searching for his boyfriend. He could here him on the phone to someone in the hall way. He stood up and walked over to his desk and started to rummage around in the top draw. He was still searching when Nick came rushing back into the room, a grin starting to spread across his face. Before Jeff could ask any questions, Nick was already explaining himself. "Now don't kill me babe but…. I've spoke to Wes. He said he'd talk to the principal and tell him what's happened and see if you could dorm with me for the rest of the year." Jeff looked a bit socked as he sat in silence looking into Nick's gorgeous eyes. No one had ever done anything this nice for him before. He ran over to Nick and flung his arms around his neck. "Thank you"<p>

(At Dalton)

Wes walked anxiously towards the principal's office. He felt so sorry for his friend. Everyone knew that his parents definitely wouldn't be ok with him being gay but no one thought they'd go this far. Wes knocked on the door a few times before waiting on instructions to enter. After a few awkward seconds he was called into the office. He sat down in front of the principal, who was sat behind the other side of the desk. "Good afternoon sir," Wes began. "I was just wandering if I talk to you about one of my fellow students, Jeffery Sterling, who is also a much loved Warbler?" The principal looked up, indicating to Wes to continue, "Well you see sir. He's had a bit of trouble at home involving his parent and his… sexuality" Wes cringed and mentally cursed himself for using such words when he was talking to the principal. "His parents found out this morning that he was… gay, and they have said that he is no longer aloud to stay with them." He waited for a few seconds before carrying on. "His parents have agreed to pay his tuition still but they won't pay any extra. I have spoke to a close friend of both of ours who is with him at this moment and we were just wandering if maybe Jeff would be able to dorm with him for the rest of the year"

(Back at Jeff's)

The two boys had decided to put a film on. Neither of them felt like doing much more, the crying and stressing had drained all of there energy. They were half way through their second film when Nick's phone beeped from his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Wes. He felt his heart speed up as he nervously pressed the open button.

_**Wes**_

I spoke to the principal. I told him what had happened and he was very sympathetic. He also agreed to let Jeff dorm with you for the rest of the year. You owe me one Duval. W x

Nick quickly tapped out a reply before looking down and grinning at Jeff. It was weird. Jeff was the taller of the two boys, but he always seemed to be the one laying on the others chest. Nick could swear it was supposed to be him. He didn't mind really, just as long as he got to hold Jeff in his arms. Jeff looked up and saw the dark haired boy staring lovingly down at him. He pointed to Nick's phone, "Who was it babe?" "Oh it was Wes" Jeff sat up nervously and looked at Nick. "The principal agreed to let you dorm with me. Everything's going to be ok now babe." Before he could say anything else, Jeff was already off the bed and packing a bag. Nick laughed before getting up to help the blonde. After they were done packing most of Jeff's things, including his 100 or so DVD's, they headed down stairs towards the door. Nick went and put the bag into his car while Jeff was writing something inside.

_I'm staying at Dalton for the rest of the year. Don't worry, you don't need to pay boarding fee's just my tuition. Jeff._

Jeff put down the pen and left the piece of paper on the kitchen table. He grabbed his phone and keys, taking off the house key, before leaving the house shutting the door behind him. Nick could automatically see that he was much happier. Nick got into his car and Jeff into the car in front. The both started their engines and drove off to Dalton, Jeff following Nick. They reached the school 10 minutes later. Nick got, grabbing Jeff's bag and waited for the other boy. Jeff grabbed his boyfriends hand and they walked in the doors that led to the practise room. Blaine and Kurt were still practising when they noticed the other couple trying to sneak in. Kurt ran to the doors leading out to the hall way and shut them, making Nick and Jeff jump. "What's going on boys?" He questioned. Jeff looked at Nick and then down to the ground. "His parents found out. They kicked him out, he's staying with me for the rest of the year." as soon as this was said Kurt opened the doors again and let the boys go. He looked at Blaine, who was watching Jeff walk down the corridor.

Jeff and Nick carried on towards Nick's room. Once they arrived at the door, Nick looked at the blonde, "Sorry for the mess. Kinda used to living alone." He opened the door and threw the bag he was still carrying on the bed. Jeff looked at him, obviously much happier. He sat on the bed and Nick sat with him. "Thank you Babe. I love you so much!" Nick smiled before replying. "I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all liked it? I shall get back to writing some more drabble :) I love writing Niff :) So tell me if you like me writing them? **


	6. Dancer

**A/N So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this weekend but I have been on holiday with my lovely friend, XxBlackShadowMagicxX You guys should totally go check out her stories, they're brill!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Not related to the last chapters. Thoughts in Italic.<span>_

* * *

><p>Jeff was dancing around his dorm room with his headphones in. he was completely oblivious to the world. He had done this most evenings this week. Every Warbler knew that he could sing, but no none of them knew his hidden talent. He could dance! And like a god! Dancing was what always let the Warblers down at competitions. They didn't have very many strong dancers and the few they did would rather be swaying in the background, too nervous to take centre stage. Jeff was sub-consciously singing a few lines of his favourite song when Nick walked into the room. He kept quiet and when Jeff closed his eyes and span around to face the other direction, Nick slid into the bathroom. He was leaning against the door way but was hidden enough to keep watching the beautiful blonde dance.<p>

Jeff was still moving around the room doing various things with his arms and legs when he tripped over his school bag, that was just abandoned on the floor. Nick let out a laugh before rushing to help his boyfriend. He grabbed Jeff's waist, earning a jump and girly scream from the blonde. The boy, now being completely held up by Nick, turned around sharply to see the person who had saved him from falling. His was shocked when he saw that it was Nick. _If Nick had been there to catch him, then that means he must of seen him dancing!_ "Shit" Jeff hissed as he reached down and grabbed his toe, that he had stumped on the bottom of the bed. Nick just smiled and pulled into a kiss. "Why didn't you tell me like you could dance babe?" he asked after pulling back from the kiss, "We could really do with a dancer like you to lead us at regionals!" _Lead them? Me? Really? _Jeff asked himself. Nick laughed at the bewildered look on Jeff's face. "I'll think about it babe!" Jeff finally said after a while. He smiled and pulled Nick in for another kiss before going back to his dancing. Nick just sat on his bed and watched the other boy dance his heart out. Nick had a constant grin on his face. He could see that dancing made Jeff happy and that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it's a short chapter guys, but i had to upload something! I hope you all like it! Prompts and Ideas welcome. May even accept a co-writer? **


	7. Nightmare

**Unrelated once again. **

"_No Nick. No… Please don't leave. I know I lied to you about college but please" Jeff was down on his knee's in front of the door begging his boyfriend not to go. "I know I was wrong but I didn't want you to worry.. Please?" Jeff burst into tears and shook violently. "No! You shouldn't have lied! That and cheat were the only things you swore you'd never do!" Nick shook his head abruptly before pushing Jeff out of the way and storming out of the door, slamming it behind him. _

"Don't leave Nick. No Please?" Jeff was shouting. Nick was bathroom with the door closed. He could hear Jeff mumbling but it didn't sound any different to the sleepy noises he normally made. He opened the bathroom door to find the blonde curled up at the top of the bed with his head buried in the pillow. Nick was starting to worry. He walked over to the T.V and put in another D.V.D. When he turned around, Jeff was shaking. He slowly made his way back over the bed and knelt down next the side that Jeff was lying on. He turned him over carefully, trying not to wake him up. His eyes were puffy and there were tears running down his face. What was going on? Jeff never cried in his sleep. In the 13 years they had been best friends and the 3 they had been dating, Nick had never ever seen him like this. He put one hand on Jeff's shoulder and stroked his face gently with the other. "No Nick. Please? I shouldn't of lied but I love you. Please stay?" Nick stumbled back in shock. Jeff must have been having a nightmare. Nick would never dream of leaving him, even he had lied. Nick nudge Jeff slightly to wake him up. Jeff jumped and blinked as his eyes opened. Jeff through his arms around Nicks necked and hugged him tightly. "You're still here?" He said with a slight questioning tone to his voice. 'Of course I am baby. Where else would I be?' Nick replied softly. "I.. I.. thought you were going to leave me?" Jeff said, blushing slightly. Nick laughed a little before replying. 'You were dreaming baby. You fell asleep watching the film. I finished watching it and then went into the bathroom when I came back in you were curled up crying. Then you started shouting, telling me not leave.' Jeff blushed even more and let go of Nick. Nick got up and sat on the bed beside the other boy. 'I'd never leave you Jeff. You mean the world to me and I love you with all my heart!' Nick smiled as a he leant back against the pillows and pulled Jeff toward him. 'You are honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know we were best friends but it took coming to Dalton to realise that I loved you. If I didn't have you baby, I swear I wouldn't be the same person I am now. This is all down to you and I'm so grateful.' Jeff turned over and cuddled into Nick's chest. "I love you too babe"

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys! Sorry i haven't uploaded to either of my stories for a while! I have about 3 little drabbles that just won't let me finish them and 2 chapters of 'The New Boy' that i can't finish either! It's doing my head in! I don't like to keep you all waiting! I hope you forgive! I am currently writing a little Christmas drabble. Ok, i know it's xmas but i just couldnt help. It's been haunting my dreams for weeks! <strong>

Happy reading.

XxPPRxX


	8. Christmas Surprise

**Okay so this story is just to tie you over until I can get the un-finished drabbles written. I know it's not xmas yet but this one has been haunting me for week, so enjoy. XxPPRxX**

* * *

><p>"Nick. Nick. Nicky wake up!" Jeff had always been way to excitable for the mornings. "Nicky. Wake up. Please?" Nick moaned something incoherent from the bed that Jeff was bouncing on. "Go way. M' sleep" Jeff smiled and jumped off the bed so he could move the other boy. "But Nicky…" "Mmmm! Sleeping!" Nick whined. "But baby, it's Christmas!" That was all it took for Nick to wake up. Christmas was his favourite holiday. He got to go back home and spend time with his family. This was the first Christmas for him and Jeff as a couple and he was going to miss him like hell. <em>Wait. What? Jeff just woke me up! <em>He looked around his room, very confused. Jeff was sat on the bottom of his bed, legs crossed and a massive grin plastered to his face. Jeff only lived 15 minutes away but he was supposed to be at home and Nick didn't remember him staying the night. Jeff could see his boyfriend's confused expression and moved up to sit next to him. Nick automatically cuddled to the blonde's chest before remembering what day it was. "What. Doing. here?" was he managed to get out. Jeff chuckled slightly at Nick's inability to form proper sentences when he was tired. "You're mum let me in." He replied with a smile. Nick looked up at his boyfriend, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But you're supposed to be at home. won't you get in trouble? It is Christmas after all?" Jeff didn't bother replying, he just pulled Nick out bed and threw some clothes at him.

Little did Nick know, Jeff had been planning this with their families for months. Jeff's mum, dad and little sister and had also come over to the Duval household. It was just Nick and his mum that Christmas because his father was away on business, or that's who he thought it was. Jeff was sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for Nick to come out of his room. Five minutes later, said boy shuffled out of his bedroom before nearly tripping over Jeff. Jeff laughed and managed to catch Nick before he could do any damage to either of them. "Need coffee. Not awake" Jeff smiled before handing Nick the cup he had brought up. Nick took the cup like it was his child and cradled it to his chest. He needed his morning coffee to survive. _Jeff's still here. What the hell is going on. I mean, I love spending time with him and everything but not if it's going to get him in trouble. _Nick was brought back from Planet Sleepy Thoughts by a pair of small arms attaching them selves to his legs. He had somehow managed to walk down the stairs totally unaware of it at the time. He looked down to see Katie, Jeff's little sister clinging on to him. Jeff took the now empty cup back from Nick, smiling the whole time. _He knows what's going on. He's got the look in his eyes!_ Nick thoughts were interrupted by Katie. "Nicky! Up?" She squealed reaching her arms up. He picked the small blonde girl up by the waist and carried her into the other room where his mum **and** Jeff's parent's were. He looked over to his boyfriend who still grinning his head off. "What's… Going on…?" There was obviously no way Jeff was going to answer, he wouldn't of been able to stop grinning long enough to say anything that made sense. Nick put Katie back down and she ran over to her mum.

Nick's mum moved from her seat on the couch and walked over to her son. "You see, Jeff knew how it would only be us to at home this Christmas and asked if he could come and spend this morning with us but I didn't think it was very fair on his family," She gestured towards the four blonde's who trying to make it look like they weren't listening, "So I invited them all round. They're going to spend this morning here with us and then Justin, Amy and Katie are going to go and see their family." Nick was smiling happy now he was less confused. He looked over his mum's shoulder to Jeff. "What about Jeff?" He asked looking back at his mum. "He's staying with us. Then if you want, he can spend the night?" Nick's face lit up at the last sentence. He looked over to Jeff who was now looking as confused as Nick had been 10 minutes ago. "I'd love him to mum. Only if he wants to though?" Nick answered raising one eyebrow towards Jeff. The blonde boy looked over to his mum who just nodded back at him. "I'd love to stay," Jeff stood up and walked towards Nick and his mum, "Thank you Mrs Duval." He hugged Nick's mum before turning and practically threw himself at Nick. The smaller Warbler wrapped his arms around the others waist. Nick's mum was chuckling behind the two boys before she spoke. "It's no problem darling and please. Call me Carroll." Jeff nodded feeling slightly more shy.

Nick could already tell. This was going to be the best Christmas. Ever.


	9. Sticky Notes and DVD's

**A/N Guys I'm so so sorry for not updating! At first I didn't have anything to update (writers block and all that) and then when I did finally have something to upload it wouldn't. I was going to be nice to you lot and make up for a very late update and give you two drabbles but I can only find one! Sorry Guys! I shall make it up to you all soon though!**

* * *

><p>Nick was laying in bed watching his gorgeous boyfriend sleep. He was subconsciously playing with said boy's stunning platinum hair when he got the sudden urge to do something romantic. Nick and Jeff had been together for 8 months and so far Jeff had proved to be the more romantic of the two but Nick was set out, not only to do something nice for his boyfriend but to prove that he, too could be romantic. Nick carefully slipped out from underneath the covers and started searching through his desk draws. Once he found the sticky back paper that he was looking for he set to work on his master plan.<p>

When Jeff opened his eyes at exactly 9:30 that Saturday morning he was surprised to find the other side of his bed cold and empty. Thinking that maybe Nick was in the bathroom he reluctantly got out of bed and over to the bathroom door. When he tried the handle it was open and there was a sticky note just above it. The still sleepy blonde picked up the note and blinked away the sleep in his eyes. Once he was sure he could see properly he started to read the note: _Morning Baby. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up at 9:30 like always but I have a surprise for you. Don't think anything of it, just do what you would normally do on a Saturday! Love You.. Nicky xx _

Jeff went to take a shower like he normally would and found another sticky note on the wall by the sink. _Your eyes. I love your eyes Jeff. I love their colour and the fact that I can get lost in them for hours, days if I could. Xx_ Jeff was grinning like a Cheshire cat by now. He had no clue that Nick could be this sweet. Little did Jeff know that, the sticky notes were just the beginning. He kept to his usual routine, finding compliments and little notes everywhere, and was ready to leave the room at 10. When he opened to the door were some very unexpected people waiting for him. He looked at the curiously before speaking. "Um hey guys. I know I normally walk down with Nick and I don't know why he's not here but I do wanna know why you are?" Wes let a small chuckle before going into authority mode. "Jeffery Sterling, would you please follow me?" Jeff glanced at the dark skinned boy stood next to Wes, who in turn just nodded at him and smiled.

The three boys walking down the fine Dalton corridors towards… The Choir Room? _Huh? Ok this is strange! I don't think I like it! _David looked over his shoulder at Jeff, "Jeff I can see you're brain working away in there. Honestly it's fine. You're going to like it." and with that he turned back around and continued walking. When they reached the doors to the choir room David and Wes stopped and turned to face Jeff. They pulled him forward so that he was in front of the door. "Enjoy!" They both chimed and then left.

Jeff placed his hand nervously on the door handle and slowly turned it. What was in side the room was a complete surprise. An equally nervous looking Nick was sitting on the window sill, and on the sofa were blankets, DVD's and snacks. The lights were dimmed low and there was a slow piano track playing on the stereo. Nick looked at Jeff and smiled but before he could say anything Jeff was throwing himself into his arms. Both boys were smiling like mad as Nick hugged Jeff back. They stood there for a few minutes before Nick pulled back so he could speak. "We can stay in here all day. I managed to get Wes to put rehearsals back to this evening and told him to keep everybody away." Jeff didn't say anything instead he leant down and placed a sweet, chaste kiss to Nick's lips.

Both boys spent the day cuddled in each others arms watching films, laughing and dancing to Nick's iPod. That was until 6'o'clock when Wes came to interrupt the peace and told them to "Get the arses to Warbler's practice!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Tell me what you think guys!  
>I'm currently writing another set of Drabbles that will be based C P Coulter's wonderful story Dalton!<br>**

**Happy Reading! XxPPRxX **


	10. Don't Want To Go Home!

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I've had some trouble writing anything.

WARNING: Some strong Homophobic language! This is in now way my view on homosexual people. I'm all for loving who ever you want. The words included almost made me sick just writing them but I thought they fit the story line. Sorry to anyone who might take offence. XxPPRxX

* * *

><p>Jeff was sat in his dorm room minding his own business and getting some homework done, when his boyfriend room mate came running in on the verge of tears! The door wasn't even shut properly and before Jeff could register what was happening, Nick had thrown himself into his boyfriend's now awaiting arms. Jeff had no idea what was going on and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but if something had upset Nick this much he was going to do everything he could to make it better!

After about 15 minutes of Nick crying and Jeff rubbing his back, whispering soothing words into his ear, Nick had managed to calm down. " Hey Nicky." You ready to talk now?" Nick swallowed before nodding and sitting up. "Yeh. Um. My… Dad dad, he… He wants me to go home f… For the holidays!" He looked shyly; almost like he was embarrassed about crying for that. "I.. I know it's not something to cry about but.."

Before he could finish explaining, Jeff had pulled him, once again into his arms. "Hey. No baby, you have every right to cry! You're scared right?" Nick just nodded again. "This is the first time you've been home with him there since you came out isn't it?" Another nod. "it's ok to be scared, Nick. We both know he's not exactly accepting!"

Jeff tried to not hink about when Nick's dad had heard his son was hanging around with a gay guy.

"_HE'S WHAT? NICHOLAS ANDREW DUVAL; WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HANGING AROUND WITH A FAG"_(*) _Mr. Duval spat out; hatred and disgust evident in his voice! "I have raised you better than this. I told you not to get involved with those people." He paused for second before continuing, "You are to stop seeing that… that… Freak!_(*)_, before he turns you too!" Nick didn't know what to do. His dad had always been fine with Jeff! He and Nick had been bet friends since they were six and they were always together, but now just because said best friend had realised he was gay; he wasn't aloud to see him! No. nick wouldn't have it. Jeff was the same person weather he liked girls or boys!_

Nick had come back to Dalton that week and explained everything to Jeff. He promised that wouldn't ever stop being his friend and that he'd always look for him and he had. Now was Jeff's chance to return the favour for the boy he loved. The usually over excited blonde was jerked out of his thoughts by Nick sitting up. He looked at him intently before taking his hand into his own. "I… I don't want to go! Please don't make me go. I know… I know he'll do something!" Nick was starting to cry again. Jeff gently reached up to cup his face with a hand and swipe away Nick's tear with his thumb.

"You don't have to go baby." Jeff was trying to sooth him but he could see it wasn't working very well. "How about I talk to my mum. See if you can come stay with us for the week? And we can kill two birds with one stone and tell her we finally got our acts together." He gave Nick a reassuring smile before quietly waiting for an answer. "O..ok! Will she.. Will she be… be?" Jeff seemed to understand what his boyfriend of 3 weeks was trying to say and nodded, still smiling at him. "She'll be fine with it Nicky. So will my dad. I promise!"

The end of the week saw Nick and Jeff in the formers car on the way to Jeff's house. The week had been stressful and there were a few awkward phone conversations with Jeff's parents.

_Jeff had left it until the next morning to ring his parents. "Hey mum." _"Hey darling. Is everything ok?" _"Yeah mum everything's ok. I just.. Can I ask you a favour?" _"Of course. Ask away" _"Mum. I was.. Can Nick stay with us for the holiday?" _Jeff's mum caught the fact the he was nervous. "Honey what is it? There's something more to this!" Of course! Of course his mum would know he was hiding something. She always did. _"Yeah mum. Nick's… He's gay and he's kind of my boyfriend…" _He was waiting for her to say that he couldn't stay or make some lame excuse about family. "Oh of course he can stay Jeff. And I'm happy for you two. I honestly am. Is he having trouble or something?" _"I'll let him explain; if he wants to next week. Thanks mum. We'll see you on Monday." _

Nick's nerves had completely disappeared and he was happy to be spending a whole week with his gorgeous, talented boyfriend who he loved very much. The hour and half journey was spent making light and easy conversations and playing silly games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: * **Guys these words are horrible and I'm so sorry to anyone that they may of offended. I really did want to write them but I felt it was the only way the story would be understood! I'm sorry guys! Hopefully I'll make it up to you in either the next chapter of this or one of my Dalton!Verse drabbles!

Happy Reading!

XxPPRxX


	11. Gay not Bi!

Nick was sat in the school library trying to finish up his English essay. It was due the next day and he still wasn't sure that it was good enough. He was working on the 4th paragraph about Romeo and Juliet when he spotted his best friend walk through the door. Jeff was tall, blonde and just all round gorgeous. He had these stunning brown eyes and an amazing smile that could light up a room.

Nick could see the blonde getting closer and hurried to finish up the paragraph. Something was up with Jeff. Nick could tell. He was walking slowly with less energy than normal and he looked… nervous? Yeah, Jeff looked nervous. _Why would Jeff be nervous? _Nick thought to himself. _There are no Warbler auditions. I would know. So what could possibly have Jeff nervous? I hope everything's alright. Oh god! What if there's something wrong? What if… _Nick was brought out of his thoughts by said blonde warbler sitting down opposite him. Jeff didn't say anything, just offered a small smile and went back to looking down at his hands.

"Is everything alright Jeff?" Nick tried to catch his gaze but Jeff continued to look down. "Yeah… No.. Ugh, I don't know!" Jeff replied still looking down. "I.. Nick? How did you… How did you know that you were.. That you were gay?" _Ok. Now I'm confused. _Nick thought to himself. _Jeff already knows that he at least likes boy a little bit, he's bi!_ "Jeff, What's going on? I thought you were bi?" Nick guessed voicing his confusion would be the best way to get answers. "I am.. Well I thought I was. Can we talk about this somewhere else? Like in our dorm?" "Yeah sure."

Nick packed up his stuff and the two boys headed back towards their room. They were both Warblers so they got to stay in one of the nicer dorms with the rest of the singing group. The Warlbers had a whole floor to them selves and even had a private common room. Nick and Jeff's dorm room was one of the first on the corridor. Jeff dug around in his pocket for the key and quickly unlocked and opened the door.

Once both boys were inside Jeff shut the door and made a beeline to sit on his bed. Nick joined him a second later, sitting in front of him, legs crossed and staring intently at his best friend. Nick broke the silence a minute or so later; "Jeff. Tell me what's wrong. You're starting to scare me." Jeff sighed, looking down for a second before locking eyes with Nick. "I like boys." Nick was confused. "I know you do. You came out as bi two years ago." The younger boy let out a frustrated sigh. "No. I like boys. Just boys. Not girls, not both. Just boys!" Nick was quite for a few seconds before his eyes widen in surprise. He smiled at Jeff and reached forward slightly to gently take the blondes hand in his own. "So you're gay?" Jeff just nodded. "And you're telling me this now because…"

Jeff didn't reply. Instead he turned his hand over to it was palm to palm with Nick's. He waited for a second to see if Nick would pull away before interlocking their fingers.

"Because I like you Nick. A lot. Like more than two guys who are best friends should. I've never liked girls. I just… When I came out as bi, I only came out because I had a crush on you. But I knew you were straight so I didn't want to scare you away. Have you ever noticed that any dates I've been on have been with boys. Not once have a been on a date with a girl. I've had a few ask but I've always turned them down. Either said I was gay or that I had a girlfriend or something like that. But then, you came out last year and I was going to tell you but I couldn't find the confidence. I've trying to find a way to tell you that I was fully gay and that I… that I loved you for ages now and I couldn't handle it anymore."

Nick hadn't realised when he started but he was crying. He looked down at their intertwined hands and back up to Jeff. He looked so hopeful but at the same time scared, as if he thought Nick would actually reject him. Nick remembered that he hadn't actually said anything yet but he didn't know if he could trust himself to. So he did the next best thing he could think of. He kissed Jeff. And Jeff kissed him back. It was quite possibly the best thing he had ever experienced. _Oh wow. Ok. I've been missing out on this? What the hell? I swear I'm forgetting something here. Oh shit yeah! Breathe. Breathe Nick breathe. _

Jeff couldn't believe it. After two years of hopeless pinning and daydreaming he was actually kissing Nick. What made it, that little bit better was the fact that Nick had kissed him first. _Wait does this mean he likes me to? I have to know! Like.. Now! _Reluctantly Jeff pulled away but only slightly, resting his forehead against Nick's. They sat there silently for a couple of minutes. Sharing sweet, chaste kisses and staring at each other, hands still locked together between them.

Jeff spoke first albeit hesitantly. "So.. Does this mean…" Nick chuckled slightly and smiled. "Yes. I love you too Jeff. Would do me the amazing honour of being my boyfriend" "Yes of course," Jeff place a quick kiss on Nick's lips again before adding. "But.. I've never actually been anybody's _boyfriend _before. I've been on dates but I've never been in a relationship." He spoke quietly; almost shyly.

"Neither have I Jeff. But we'll learn together and we'll grow together. I want _you _to be my first relationship and I want to learn everything about being in one with _you! _I love you Jeff and I kinda have since I came out." Nick offered a shy smile after he concluded his short speech.

* * *

><p>As the two boys walked hand in hand down the corridor the following morning they got a few curious looks as well as a few knowing ones from fellow Warblers. It wasn't until they got into rehearsals that afternoon did the questions start. The weirdest thing though had to be the boys at the edge of the group trying to discretely hand over money to each other. That didn't matter to the newly formed couple though. All the mattered was each other and the fact they were finally together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all like it. This is the first one I've written where you actually see them get together. I've never written any like this and I don't know what to think about so please leave a review and let me know what you think :) **

**Happy Reading: XxPPRxX**


	12. Private Holidays(1)

Nick and Jeff were sat in the latters bedroom, talking quietly with their hands linked between them. It was summer break and the two boys had driven straight back to Jeff's house after the last day of school. "Hey Nicky?" Jeff broke the silence. Nick looked up from where he was tracing random patterns on Jeff's hand. "Yeah baby?" "My parents said we could use their cabin summer if we wanted to." The blonde said casually. Nick's eyes widen in surprised-shock and he grinned at his boyfriend. "So.. We can go on holiday together? Alone?" Jeff looked his boyfriend in the eye and nodded. Nick could see the suggestiveness and mischief in the other's eyes.

It was quiet for a moment as Nick thought. "Why don't we invite the Warblers." He paused. "And Klaine?" Jeff looked confused. "Bet then we wouldn't have the cabin to our selves…" "Jeff you parents aren't coming with us which means we don't have to stay in the main part with the others…" Nick trailed off suggestively, waiting for Jeff to catch on.

A minute or so later Jeff stilled hadn't got what Nick was trying to say. The brunette sighed and crawled over Jeff, effectively pushing him down on the bed, on his way. He reached a hand up, dragging it up the blondes chest in a seductive manner. When he spoke his voice was low and raw; "We can take them so we can have a laugh and probably get drunk…" He quirked an eyebrow, slipping his hand up Jeff's dress shirt and rubbing his thumb lightly over the blondes nipple.

"Nick…" The blonde warbler gasped out. Nick carried on. Acting as innocent as possible. "But thheeeennnn. When we go back to our room we can have. All" He brushed Jeff's nipple again; "The Sex" Pinch. "Nicky…Please" Said boy leaned to whisper in Jeff's ear. "We want." This caused the blonde to moan and thrust his hips up into Nick's. Jeff thread his fingers through the his boyfriends dark hair and pulled him into a heated kiss.

The boys continued this way for about 5 minutes. Grasping onto each other. Sharing, desperate, hot kisses and occasionally thrusting against each other. Some where along the way both of their shirts had been shed and were now laying forgotten on the floor. Nick made his way down the other boy's chest. Nipping and sucking leaving little marks everywhere. Marking Jeff as his own.

When he finally reached Jeff's hips he started to un-buckle the blonde's belt. In Jeff's opinion the movement was too slow. He was about to start begging when he heard a knock at front door. Both boys froze immediately, staying as silent as they could.

"Jeff!" Said boy's mom called up the stairs. "Thad and Trent are here." Nick and Jeff looked at each other before groaning and reluctantly getting up and grabbing their shirts! Slipping the offending items of clothing back on, the two boys quickly checked their hair and headed out of the room and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped and looked at each other.

Nick spoke first: "Uhm.. Hey guys! Is there… something you wanna tell us…?" He gestured to Thad and Trent's interlocked hands. The two boys looked confused for a second before Trent looked down and cursed while Thad just stood frozen to the spot. Noticing his friend's distress Jeff wrapped his hands around Nick's waist from behind and addressed the boys. "Woah! Don't look so scared man. It's not like we're gunna judge you or anything. I mean that would be kinda hypercritical. We just wanna know if this is real or if you're just messing with our heads?" He offered an encouraging smile.

Seeing no sign of their friends moving, Nick and Jeff asked them is they wanted to talk upstairs and lead them back to the room they had just vacated. When the four boys were sat comfortably Trent started to explain. Well, if you could call it explaining; "Yes." Was the only word that left his mouth. Thad glanced at his boyfriend briefly before bursting out into laughter. "What Trent means, is yes this is real. No we're not messing with your heads and so I guess it does kinda leave us with something to explain!"

Nick leant back onto Jeff's chest from where he was sat between his legs and settled down. "Nah it's cool guys. As long as you're happy." All four boys smiled at each other. "On another not… What are you guys doing this summer?"

**A/N: So it begins…. Niff's planning a summer vacation at Jeff's, family's cabin. I don't know where that cabin will be yet but I do know that there will be more parts to this and its more than likely to out to be a three-shot in amongst the drabbles again. **

**Well I hope you liked this… I wasn't quite so sure about.. Let me know what you think! XxPPRxX**


	13. New Relationship

**A/N: Just a little drabble to keep you going:) If you haven't already then please go chek out my new story NIFFTY! Anyway heres a quick story about Nick and JEff and the morning after they start their new relationship. XxPPRxX**

* * *

><p><em>Easy Come. Easy Go, that's just how you live ohh… <em>"Jeff will you turn your god damn phone off!" It was 6:30am on a Saturday and Nick was not happy to have his sleep interrupted. Now it wasn't as if Nick hated mornings. In fact it was quite the opposite, but it just so happens that he and his best friend -_Huh. I guess he's kind of my boyfriend now!- _had been up till early hours of the morning and when he had finally managed to get some sleep it was 4am.

In the bed on the opposite side of the room, a very sleepy and slightly grumpy Jeff sat up, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He blinked once, twice, before turning towards Nick; "Huh?" "I said. Turn your god damn… oh good it's stopped!" Jeff looked slightly confused before realising what Nick was talking about. "Oh shit! My phone. Sorry. I told my mum not to ring me. I guess she didn't listen!" He sighed and reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. Just as he thought, he had a missed called from his mother. "I better call her back." With that he jumped out of bed, threw on some sweatpants and planting a quick kiss on Nick's lips -_Because he could do that now! _- he dashed out their dorm and into the corridor.

Nick was quiet for moment trying to work _what the hell just happened? _because it was too early and his brain wasn't functioning properly and _Jeff just kissed me _but that was alright now because they had sorted it all yesterday and _OH MY GOD. Jeff agreed to be my boyfriend! _The last thought had a big grin slipping it's self onto Nick's face. The brunette sat for a few for minutes before deciding that he might as well get ready while he was waiting for the blonde to come back. Flinging himself out of bed, Nick headed towards the attached bathroom to get ready.

When he appeared 10 minutes later he was greeted with the sight of Jeff dancing and singing in front of the mirror while he fixed his hair. "AH Yes. Well look at here, look at here ah now what do we have? Another pretty thing ready for me to gra…" The blonde cut himself off when he spotted Nick watching him from the bathroom door. He smiled at him shyly and turned away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Nick moved from his place, leaning against the door frame to walk up to his new boyfriend and wrap his arms around his waist from behind. "You sounded really good." He murmured into the blonde's neck.

Jeff blushed even more and smiled, looking up at Nick, in the mirror, through his eyelashes. "Thanks." he whispered, unknowingly leaning back into Nick's hold, desperate to keep the contact. _I could get used to this _he thought with a smile and when he glanced at Nick he thought _yeah. I could definitely get used to this. _


	14. Private Holidays (2)

August 5th saw Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent and the rest of the warblers plus Kurt and Blaine at the summer cabin that Jeff's parent's owned.

"Seriously Jeff! This is so fucking awesome!" David spoke up as they all settled around the living area. Nick and Jeff had commandeered the largest couch, Thad and Trent had taken one of the love seats and David had stretched out in the last chair, leaving Kurt, Blaine and the rest of the boys to lounge about on the floor, leaning against, sofas and walls and the coffee table.

"Yeah! I can't believe your parents let you come out here by your self." Aaron agreed as he settled against the wall next to 'Niff's' couch. Jeff looked down at him as he spoke.

"Well they said that they weren't using it this year and that we might as well make the most of it!"

3636363636363636363636363636 3636363636363636363636363636 363636

A few hours of talking, later the group was starting to get bored. Nick suggested that they a play game, while the others boy were slightly sceptical because they didn't know what type of game Nick had in mind, Jeff got up and disappeared into the kitchen. The blonde came back a few minutes later with a large bottle of vodka in his hand. The group cheered as they cottoned on to the sort of game Nick wanted to play.

"Where'd ya get that Jeffie boy?" Sebastian asked, highly curios. A few of the other boys had searched the kitchen earlier looking for some alcohol but came up with none. In answer to the singer's question, Jeff held up a key, hanging from a chain around his neck.

"Spare key. Didn't any of you wander why 2 of the cupboards were locked?" He settled himself back on the sofa next to Nick and everybody held out what ever cups or glasses they already had with them. As he poured them all a shot, Nick explained the rules of the game.

"Right, the game is pretty simple. It's basically truth or dare with alcohol. Who ever gets asked a questions either has to answer honestly or do a dare. But if you don't answer the question then you have to take a shot too. The questions aren't aloud to be simple or easy and they have to be things that you think not everybody will know about the person in question. Everybody get that?"

Once the group had agreed to the rules the game started. Nick started the questions off as it was his game.

"Hmmm… David! Who did you lose your virginity too?" Nick of course knew the answer but was pretty sure that not many other people did. As he expected him to, David blushed and looked down, trying to avoid everyone's gazes. He mumbled his answer but no one could hear him.

"Sorry what was that?"

The dark skinned boy sighed. Looking up and around the group he answered again. "I said. It was Beatz!" The answer was met by a few seconds of shocked silence before the whole group burst out into laughter and David started blushing again.

3636363636363636363636363636 3636363636363636363636363636 363636

The evening carried on in the same manor, with the same sort of questions. Everybody was having a laugh and couple people who had refused to answer some of the questions were slightly tipsy. No one had yet started an argument and it seemed like it was going to stay a fun night. Until James asked Kurt the one questions, that he was hoping wouldn't come up for him.

"Kurt! Tell us.. Are you as innocent as you seem! Have you lost your virginity and if so who to?"

"And you're not aloud to do a dare and drink this time. You have for every other one of your goes!" Jeff added.

Kurt hesitated, knowing that what he was about to stay could potentially ruin his relationship with Blaine and could end up with some of The Warblers hating him. He knew that Jeff, Nick and the person he lost his virginity to knew but he didn't really want anyone else finding out. Not that he had much choice now.

"Uhh… Yes I have." Kurt could see his boyfriend - Possibly ex boyfriend now - looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"So… Who was it?" James prompted.

"I really don't want to say. I've said too much anyway," Kurt said with a look at Blaine. "Plus most of you will hate me!"

"It's ok Kurt. We promise we won't hate you." Thad assured him, "Just tell us who it is and we'll end the game and go up to bed before anyone can cause an argument."

The countertenor hesitated once more but eventually sighed and stood up so he could be up that stairs and locked in his room before any one had the chance to say anything.

"I'm sorry Blaine. It happened while we were on a break. I um.. I lost my virginity to.. Um.. To," He took a deep breath. "To Sebastian!"

The group of friend, all bar three of them, sat in stunned silence before all hell broke lose. Kurt dashed up the stairs and Sebastian, being the only one to see him go tried to follow him to see if he was ok. Unfortunately Blaine saw the senior head towards the stairs and grabbed him before he could get anywhere!

Still sat on the couch, Nick and Jeff looked at each other and sighed. It was going to be a long week!


	15. We're A Couple

**A/N: Hey! So this one is more of a Kurtbastian starring Niff so if you don't like Kurtbastian or what ever then you'll have to wait for the next one. If you have any ideas for a new drabble or any prompts then feel free to send them me!**

* * *

><p>We're A Couple.<p>

Kurt giggled as his boyfriend pushed him gentle through the doors, into the Warbler's rehearsal room.

"Did he really ask you that?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Sebastian threw his back with a laugh. "Yes he did. He also asked something about grad. Can't remember what though," he paused to think for a second before shrugging and continuing, "Come on. All the others will be in the commons and I wanna surprise them."

Kurt looked at the doors that led to the common room with uncertainty. The countertenor looked back up to his boyfriend and nodded slowly. Seb gave him a gentle smile, reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it for encouragement. "Ready?" He asked, pulling Kurt forward slightly. "As I'll ever be!"

(Line Break)

Nick sat on the sofa facing the door. Next to him sat his boyfriend, Jeff and some freshman he couldn't remember the name of. Hunter was droning on at the front of the room but Nick had learnt quickly, that nothing Hunter ever said was important unless it was 2 weeks before a completion. Glancing around, the brunette noticed that their other captain Sebastian was oddly missing. The Senior was always at rehearsals, no matter what.

Nick was snapped out of thoughts by Jeff. The blonde reached around him and poked him in the ribs making Nick squeal and jump slightly. Hunter stopped mid sentence to look for the disturbance but once he saw that it was Nick and Jeff or Niff as the Warblers has dobbed them, he carried on with his announcement.

Just as Nick was zoning out again the double doors to the room swung open revealing Sebastian and, to the shock of the Warblers who knew him, Kurt Hummel. Nick sat up straight as did Jeff.

"Seb!"

"Kurt!"

The couple shouted simultaneously. The boys in questions looked at them before looking around the room. When Kurt saw that everybody was staring at them he blushed and looked down. His boyfriend noticed this and tugged on his hand. Effectively pulling him closer and into to side.

"Hi.." Kurt said slowly taking in all of the curious and confused looks that the boys were giving them.

"What's going on, Kurt?"

One of the other boys, James, asked the Ex-Warbler. He, amongst others, knew the history between Sebastian and Kurt and was confused as to what they were doing here a) Together and b) looking rather cosy.

(Line Break) (Kurt P.O.V)

_Uh-oh! They're looking at us. I knew this was bad idea. They're not going to be happy. _I thought to myself as Sebastian pulled me closer. I saw the eyebrows go up on some of the younger students. _They obviously don't know who I am. _I could see Nick and Jeff smiling at us with knowing looks and I was a little bit calmer, knowing that two of my closest friends from this school didn't seem to mind. _Oh. James is asking me a question...! _

Just as I was about to answer, some guy stepped toward Seb and glared at him.

"Sebastian!"

He scolded and wait! Uh-oh. Bad idea. The only one who gets away with telling him off is me and thats only because he knows he won't get any if he argues back with me.

"Why the hell are you late?"

Well obviously this guy doesn't know that, the snarky little voice in my head said.

"And you know the rules about bringing people into our rehearsals. It's not aloud. Not now, not ever. So i suggest you ask your little..." The rude git paused "_Friend_ here to leave."

I felt my boyfriend tense beside me and that could only mean one of two things. He was either a)About to cum. Unlikely given the situation or b) Really, really pissed off.

(Line Break) (Normal P.o.V)

The room seemed freeze at Hunter's outburst. Everybody with any sense could work out that no one had authority over Sebastian.

"Hunter..."

Nick said hesitantly, afraid of getting shouted at himself.

"That probably wasn't the best idea!" Jeff continued for him.

Hunter opened his mouth, probably to shout at the two who had dared to talk to him at that moment but he was stopped by Sebastian's cold.

"What?"

Was all the co-captain asked.

"I said.." Hunter went to repeat himself but once again cut off. This time by a sharp intake of breathe from Kurt. And a mumbled _"I really wouldn't!" _ From someone at the back of the room.

Sebastian visibly breathed in before reply to Hunter.

"First of all. You have no right, no right at all, to tell me what to do. You might scare most of others in here but I can tell you now that you don't scare me! Secondly, It's none of your business as to why I was late but if you really must know I didn't get in till 3am this morning and I needed to catch up on my sleep. Thirdly, tell me where exactly it says that we can't bring friends into rehearsal. I get that it could reveal our completion set lists and stuff but currently we have no competitions to have a set list for! Plus Kurt doesn't even live in Ohio let alone go to school here. And Last but not least. Kurt isn't just my friend,"

He looked at his boyfriend as he said the next bit,

"Kurt is the most important in the world to me. He's beautiful and funny and talented and so much better than you and I love him!"

Kurt was blushing furiously by now but managed to mumble an 'I love you too'.

"So.." Sebastian turned back to face Hunter who, by now, was frozen to the spot and looking rather shocked. Just like the rest of the boys in the hall.

"You can't tell me what to do. You can't tell me who I can and can't bring to rehearsals and you must certainly do not get to speak about Kurt like he's some worthless piece of shit!"

Kurt smiled at that and could tell just by looking at him that Hunter had been thoroughly chastised.

"Come on baby. We'll go back to mine." He said to Sebastian already heading for the door. As he got there, he stopped and waited for Seb to catch up and then carried on, shouting over his shoulder "Come to my house later Niff!" to a very amused Nick and Jeff.


	16. Baby Sitting

"Shhh! Come on Haley. Go to sleep, girl."

Jeff paced the floor for 100th time that hour. In his arms was his 6 month old cousin, Haley. The blonde had agreed to baby sit for his aunt and uncle and belatedly remembered that he had no experience with kids this young at all. The little girl had been crying for a full hour now and Jeff was starting to get desperate. He had tried everything he could possibly think of. Changed her, fed her, cuddled her, played with her and he had even tried to sing her to sleep.

Haley had finally started to go quiet and just when Jeff thought he was making some actual progress his phone beeped rather loudly and set the girl off again. Picking up the phone -making a silent promise to kill who ever it was- he sighed when he saw that it was his boyfriend. He was just about to put the phone back down and ignore it when a thought struck him. Nick had younger siblings. Younger siblings who, if Jeff remember correctly, Nick used to help put to bed.

Shrugging and muttering; "Worth a try." He dialled the familiar number and waited for an answer. Three rings later the phone was answered; his boyfriend's calm voice drifting through the speaker.

"Jeff?"

"Nick. Yes. Hi!"

"Uh.. Hi Jeff. Are you ok?" Nick asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Fine. Listen could you do me a favour?" Jeff answered crossing his fingers that Nick would agree to help him.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I don't suppose you'd uh.. That is.. I.." The blonde stuttered. All of a sudden this didn't seem like a good idea. What if Nick said no? or what if he thought Jeff was just being stupid? Or what…

He was cut of by Nick's clearly worried voice.

"Jeff?"

"I.. Could you.. Could you come help me with my cousin. I'm baby sitting for my Aunt and Uncle and I can't get the baby to sleep. I've tried everything but nothings working."

"Oh. Yeah sure. If you text me the address, I'll leave now."

"Oh thank god. Thank you, Nicky." Relief flooding Jeff's voice.

Jeff hung up the phone, sent Nick a text with the house address and settled him self in with a still wide awake baby to wait for his amazing boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later Jeff was standing by the nursery door watching his boyfriend put the baby girl to sleep with ease. The blonde watched in awe as Nick placed Haley gently in her crib pulling the baby's blanket over her before standing straight, switching on the baby monitor and turning to face Jeff. He smiled at the stunned look on the other's face. Quietly walking over, he grabbed the boy's hand, quickly pulling him away from the room and back into the main part of the house.<p>

_Yep. _Jeff decided ten minutes later after they had settled on the couch, _My boyfriend is absolutely amazing! _


	17. Private Holidays(3)

**A/N: This is the 3****rd**** instalment of Private Holidays! There's more interaction between Sebastian and Kurt in the one. Just a warning for Klaine lovers.. These drabbles probably aren't going to go anywhere in Blaine's favour. Another note: These drabbles might include Hunter in the future but will not follow the recent story line on Glee. The Warblers in my stories are not total dick heads and will not cheat! Sorry if you wanted them to stick to the episodes!**

* * *

><p>"Let go of me Blaine!"<p>

Sebastian gritted out between clenched teeth. He tried once again to unsuccessfully pull his arm free from Blaine's somehow strong hold. For someone so small the hobbit sure did have a tight grip.

"No! Why should I let you? So you can go upstairs and sleep with MY boyfriend again. I don't think so."

Blaine retorted. He hated not being the best or not being first and the fact that Sebastian had slept with Kurt seriously ticked him off.

"He's my boyfriend. The only one going up there will be me."

"I'll ask one more time, Anderson. Let me go. Right. Now!"

Blaine just tightened his grip on the other boys arm instead. Nick, Jeff and Flint could practically see the exact moment when Sebastian's self control snapped. His jaw clenched tighter, his eyes narrowed dangerously and the muscles in his arms tensed up.

Sebastian twisted his way out Blaine's hold and the smaller boy ended up with his arm behind his back, facing the rest of the Warblers with Sebastian standing close behind him.

"Let me ask you something Blaine," He hissed dangerously, "Do you even know why you were on that break in the first place?"

Blaine hesitated, knowing that what ever he said now was going to be heard by all of his closest friends. In all honesty he had no idea why they had taken that break but he had a strong feeling that it was all his fault!

"I…No.."

He heard the gasps and murmurs from the rest of the group. Sebastian ignored them and instead decided to reveal something to everybody, that currently only a few in the room knew about.

"Let me tell you something Anderson. I have known Kurt a hell of a lot longer than any of you in here have. I've known Kurt since we were 6 years old. The only thing I'll ever regret is leaving Ohio for Paris. Leaving Kurt behind to deal with the assholes at that poor excuse of a public school!"

Sebastian spat out. He felt a little bit guilty for telling the rest of the Warblers like this but it needed to be done and Blaine Anderson needed to see that he wasn't first in everything! Kurt hadn't wanted to go along with Sebastian's façade when he had returned from Paris. He had wanted it to be how it was before but Sebastian couldn't do that. Wasn't ready to let the rest of the boys in. Now though, now it looked like he had no choice.

"Me and the princess have been best friends for years and he told me what happened when you left scandals that night Blaine." He felt a high amount of satisfaction as Blaine finally stopped struggling and paled drastically.

"You wouldn't of been on a break if you hadn't tried to force yourself on Kurt that night. You'd still be sickly in love and it'd all be fine. But no. No, you had to go and ruin it all by being a complete and utter dick head! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go upstairs, make sure that my best friend is ok. My best friend who, just FYI, I've been in love with for the past 3 years!"

With that Sebastian released Blaine, spun on his heel and headed up the stairs. He knew there'd be questions in the morning but right now he didn't really care. Right now he needed to make sure Kurt was ok and to maybe finally gather up his courage and tell the other boy how he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOH! Cliff hanger? What do you guys think? Should Kurt return the feelings or not? Should he break up with Blaine? And what should the other Warblers be getting up to whilst all of this is happening…? Let me know what you think! XxPPRxX**

**P.S. I know this one isn't as long as the other Private Holiday ones but I needed to leave myself enough story line for the 4th and final part to work properly. **


	18. Private Holidays(4)

**A/N: Guys! Omg Guys! I'm so so sorry that I've left this long till I updated. I got hit with terrible writter's block and then I'm affraid that Life just got in the way. I'm so sorry! Here is the 4th and final installement of the Private Holidays mini story and I hope you enjoy. Leave me a reveiw and let me know! XxPPRxX**

* * *

><p>Making his way up the stairs as quickly as he could, Sebastian headed towards what Kurt had claimed as his room. Taking a deep breathe to calm his anger (and nerves) he knocked quietly on the door. When he didn't recieve an answer he knocked again speaking this time too;<p>

"Kurt? It's Bas. Can you open the door for me princess?"

Sebastian listened for any sign of movement inside and when he heard the bed cover moving he knew that Kurt would answer the door. He did and the sight before just made Sebastian to kill the little hobbit called Blaine even more.

Kurt sniffed a little but pulled the door open even more to let the taller boy through, pushing it shut behind him as turned to face his best friend.

"The others will thinks it's weird that you came after Bastian." Kurt paused and took a shaky breathe, "I thought you didn't want them to know that we're friends?"

"I told them." Was Sebastian's reply, "I told that we've been friends since we were 6." He battled on seeing the shock that over come Kurt's features, "I told them how the only thing I've regretted was leaving you to go to Paris. I told them why you and the hobbit were on a break. I,"

He paused there seeing that a slight anger had been added to the mix of emotions written clearly on Kurt's face. He took another deep breathe;

"I had to Kurt. Blaine grabbed at the bottom of the stairs, he wasn't going to let me come up and see if you were ok. I asked him if he even knew why you two were on the break in the first place and when he admitted that he didn't everyone was shocked, so I told them. I made them see just how much of an asshole he really is, and don't look at me like that you and I both know how true it is, I made them see that he isn't the perfect little prep school boy that they all believe him to be."

As he was talking Sebastian had slowly been taking small steps closer to Kurt. Not wanting to crowd him but needed to be near him, needing to reach out and touch him, he though better of the latter though, at least for now. At least until he reached a point in his speach that he could work his feeling towards the countertennor in to.

"I told them because you're my best friend. I told them because those boys down there," He pointed out the door, "Those boys down there care about you. They think of you as a friend, as a brother and I told them... I told them because I care. I care about you alot and I know you deserve to be with someone better than that sorry excuse for a boy called Blaine. You deserve to be with some like.. me. Maybe if you'd give me a chance?"

He daren't look at Kurt's face, couldn't face the rejection he know was bound to be there. He and Kurt were friends, best friends, but that's all they'd ever be. There was no way that Kurt, gorgeous, funny, amazing Kurt would want to be with a guy like him. Ever.

"You.. I mean.. What? I don't understand. Do you.. Do you like me Bas? As more than a friend."

"No." Was Sebastian imidiate answer, he was still looking down so he missed the comple and utter devistation that flashed across Kurt's face before it was hidden.

"Oh. I just thought.."

"No I don't like you." Sebastian cut him off, "I love you." He looked up now, not missing the suprise and... joy? on Kurt's face. "I love you and have done for the past 3 years. I didn't want to say anything at first because I was still in Paris and then all the stuff happened with my father and I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anyway, why would you when my own father doesn't even want me?"

Kurt stepped forward and took Sebastian's hand in his own. The slightly younger boy carried on though,

"And then I got back and I didn't want to let anyone else in but I couldn't push you away, I couldn't do that. Not to you and not to my self. So I settled for not letting you any closer, I tried to protect my self but I just fell even harder for you. I fell and I know that I'll never get back up. If you don't like me then I'll move on or atleast try but I know I'll never fall out of love with you Kurt."

He was crying by now and Kurt hated it. Closing the rest of the distance he pulled the unresitng boy into his arms and hugged as tight as he could.

"Oh Bastian," He sighed, "You should have told me. You should have said something sooner. God you silly boy, I love you too."

Sebastian head shot up in shock. Never, ever in his wildest dreams had he let himself the Kurt might feel the same way. He had always geared himself up for rejection and heartbrake but now... now he could let himself atleat hope.

"I've always love you Sebastian. Even before I really knew it. Blaine was just convenient, a distraction to take my mind of what I believed I'd never have. You. And it worked. It worked up until that night. Up until that night I gave myself to you. That was the best night of my life Seb and mmmmm!"

The rest of his speach had been cut short bu Sebastian. And his lips. On Kurt's! The kissed until they could no more, only pulling back when oxygen was completely necessary.

"Be mine?" Sebastian asked quietly, still slightly afraid that Kurt would say no.

"Yes."

He had no need to worry though. Grinning like an idiot Sebastian pulled back completely just to link his fingers with Kurt's properly.

"I think maybe we should go downstairs and explain and clear everything up, yes?"

Instead of answer Kurt just pulled to the door and down the stairs, hands still linked together. When they reached the bottom, the few conversations that had been going on in the room stopped and they all turned to look at they newly formed couple. Blaine went to stand up but was pulled back into his seat buy Flint. Nick and Jeff did stand though and they hugged Sebastian and Kurt asking them if they were alright.

The two boys spent the next half hour explaining every to the other. From how they had met and become friends when they were younger, to everything that had happeneded up stairs including them getting together. The group were happy for them, able to see just how happy they made eachother and how in love they were.

Blaine however was not.

"NO!" "No you are NOT dating that.. that little slut! No. We're still together. I am not letting you break up with me. We can go upstairs, talk about all of this and it will all be alright in the morning!"

Kurt went to speak up and defend himself and Sebastian but was beaten to it, suprisingly by a very angry looking Jeff.

"Leave."

"What?" Blaine was honestly shocked, he had known the blonde longer than both Kurt and Sebastian and had expected Jeff to side with him.

"I want you to leave. There are enough spaces in other cars for us to all get back on Sunday and I want you to leave now. I'm not letting you get away with treating to of my closest friend like Anderson," The use of his surname shocked everybody in the room apart from Nick. The brunet knew just how fiery his boyfriend could be, especially when it came to sticking up for the people he loved. "I want you to go up stairs get your stuff and leave before I do it for you!"

Blaine stood his ground for a few more seconds but knew he wasn't going to win this. He ran upstairs, grabbed his stuff as quickly as he could and then he was out of the door, car keys in hand, sparing was last glare at Kurt and Sebastian.

* * *

><p>After Blaine had left and the group had reasurred Kurt and Sebastian that they were truly happy for them, they went back to playing silly games and someone produced a deck of cards from somewhere that started a game of strip poker.<p>

From then, the rest of the was extremely pleasant. They were remind of Blaine a couple of the times but quickly forgot about him again when someone else did something weird/funny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What did you guys all think? Drop me a review or a PM and let me know! Virtual cookies and hugs for all of you! XxPPRxX**


End file.
